ChapaPotter y la piedra de filosofar
by Eldaya
Summary: Una versión hecha pòr mi ninio.... muy pero que muy gamberra
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo uno

-mhhhhh me ha salido mal... - musitó entre dientes.

Una pequeña figura se movía entre las sombras de aquella sórdida habitación; allí entre posters de magos famosos, y otros artilugios salidos de alguna mazmorra de la misma inquisición, o un sexshop algo snuff, una densa humareda llenaba cada centímetro cuadrado de la estancia.

Allí practicaba Potter, el mago mas lerdo de todo Mc. joguard's, legendaria institución que, desde tiempos inmemoriales, había sido cuna de grandes y prestigiosos magos, como david copperfield, magic andreu, o el maestro en ocultación y ocultismo Osama Bin-laden, tan bueno que ya no se encontraba ni el mismo.

Esa misma tarde había sido llamado al despacho del director Bush Damberdor, por fumarse medio laboratorio de botánica; la profesora Metemel Nabo estaba fuera de sí, lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente entre los restos de ceniza y filtros usados.

Tal hazaña tubo buena acogida entre su hermandad, hartos de la cargante profesora; no obstante, al subdirector Napius Esneip no le hizo tanta gracia, puesto que la señorita Metemel Nabo le cuidaba secretamente sus plantas de coca en la zona afectada.

No cabe decir lo enfadado que estaba.

Después de hora y media aguantando la verborrea incesante de ese paleto devorador de galletitas saladas, a Potter no se le ocurrió otra cosa que conjurar el encantamiento "Atragantus", fruto de su invención personal, cosa que hizo esa mal merecida reunión algo amena y animada.

Había sido castigado a hacer horas de servicios comunitarios, es decir , servicios que ni el de mantenimiento Rulemos Hachís haría, ni cobrando las horas extras atrasadas: podar el roble boxeador; desbrozar el bosque prohibido; dar de comer a fluffy, matar crías de aragog con un matamoscas pequeño; y lo peor, no por la dureza del trabajo sino por lo degradante que era para un Freakindorf, limpiar la mazmorra de los Pijerin's, la hermandad mas pija y elitista del campus.

Herido mas profundamente en su orgullo que en su maltrecho trasero, diana de todas las patadas de los osados Pijerin's, tramaba encerrado en su cuarto, un plan para cerrarle la boca al peor de ellos, Trapos Malfoy.

Trapos malfoy era un personaje si mas bien no, interesante; siempre lucia un traje de seda, confeccionado por manos hábiles y comprado en la tienda mas cara del callejón Diagonal, territorio de caza para la crême de los Pijerin's y otras personas adineradas; unas maneras impecables, con un toque agresivo característica de aquellos que solo aspiran llegar a lo mas alto; maletín que contenía desde el sándwich del desayuno hasta la secretaria; y el sello inconfundible, la marca mas característica y única entre todas de un acérrimo Píjerin: acabar las frases con un "o sea..." o un "total".

No hace falta decir que era el sex-symbol del campus...

A nuestro amigo SalvaPotter le sobraban motivos para detestarlo.

Súbitamente un puño inoportuno golpeó la puerta...

- Quién Coño es!!?? - berreó potter escondiendo la grifa debajo de un libro.

- sSSssSoy yo joer!! 'Jame entrar tío!! - balbuceó una voz ronca y desafinada.

Potter se tranquilizó y abrió la puerta lentamente, al otro lado estaba Ron Whiskey, su compañero de cuarto, y alcohólico amigo.

- que haces a estas horas tío!? Te he dicho mil veces que no vengas antes de las 4 de la mañana joer! y si hubiera estado con una tía?

- ccon una tttia?? jjjuuajuaajuaajauajauajaaa - se mofó él - tirándote a ttu pajarrrrrracco mas bien, como mmucho! - por cierto, essta akkki? - preguntó, cubriéndose compulsivamente la cabeza con los brazos.

- no, que va se largó, hace dos días que no lo veo ; y deja de moverte así que me sacaras un ojo!

Lo empujó dentro del cuartucho y ron se dejó caer como un saco de patatas encima del catre; Potter no sabia si dormía o si estaba en coma... lo mismo daba, tampoco iba a las clases...

Ron whisky era el típico parásito de instituto, copiaba del peor copiador en los exámenes, dormía en las clases (con pijama y todo) y al único sitio que iba con regularidad era el garito de apuestas del quiddich que frecuentaba, donde siempre salía arruinado y sin un duro.

Un personaje como el era el compañero ideal de Potter, otro desecho social, tan lerdo como para hacer del cuarto de los mochos su habitación y guarida.

- Me han castigado, tío, el jodío Bush me la tiene jurada, me tiene manía y un día de estos...

- ggngzzZZZzZZZZZzZZggng -respondió, indiferente.

-además ese puto Trapos, me tiene hasta las bowlings, siempre riéndose en mis espaldas con esa trepa de marimoñas... apuesto a que no saben ni atarse los zapatos solos!

A decir verdad, él tampoco sabia atárselos, pero eso no le quitaba la razón, no había en Mc howard's alguien tan repelente como un Píjerin's que había encontrado a alguien con el que ensañarse.

Potter intentaba, sin éxito un conjuro de lo mas simple y estúpido.

- "Liáte Porrix!" insistía con vehemencia con su varita mágica.

Si había alguien sin talento alguno para la magia y una voluntad de hierro para seguir intentándolo desde luego no era él ; en todo caso su contrario.

- Dejjalo ya Potter, me estas dando mal rollo, vete por ahí un rato que quiero dormir joer! - se quejó Ron, mientras buscaba con gesto lánguido su petaca de morapio.

- vete al peo! sabes que? voy a ver a hermion.

- jajajajaja allá tttu recuerda que passo la ulttima vez! jua. Pos no pienso esstar alli ppara llevarte a Matasanus ccon la nariz rrota jjja -descojonóse vertiéndose la petaca en un ojo.

Cerrando con un sonoro portazo se alejó de la guarida, andando con erráticos pasos por los oscuros pasillos de Mc. Howard's hacia la puerta principal, caminando, ni el sabia adonde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione era la típica chica fácil del instituto, tanto, que la llamaban "la noria" (porque "todos habían montado en ella alguna vez, (y quizá repetido))".

Estudiante aplicada, cubría su supina ignorancia con unas mamadas nunca vistas en una estudiante de primer año, y no era raro encontrar mas pretendientes entre el profesorado que entre sus compañeros, cosa que la hacia muy popular en todas las "comidillas" de patio.

Potter iba sin rumbo pero sabia que tarde o temprano acabaría por encontrar el "picadero", un hermoso mirador en la mas alta colina de los aledaños de Mc hogward's, con vista a la casa de los gemidos (la casa mas cachonda de inglaterra) y al vertedero municipal.

Un fuerte olor a pescado podrido le guiaba los pasos en la penumbra de esa noche negro betún sin luna, parecía como si las mismas estrellas se hubieran ido a otra parte, avergonzadas, ante aquel deprimente espectáculo de coches (y escobas) cargados de litros de hormonas en agitación frenética y adolescente, botando en un coreografiado ritmo bamboleante.

Al coro de gemidos provenientes de la casa se les unían los de unas muchachas vírgenes (y otras con mas remiendos que los pantalones del cantinflas) ansiosas por perder aquello que sus padres protegían con sumo celo; las castas no debían mezclarse.

Entre los gemidos Potter oyó la que posiblemente seria la de hermione, una voz capaz de avergonzar al propio Satán o incluso ofender al innombrable.

- OOOOOOHH!! si, cabrón sí!"!!, PERROOOO!!!! fóllame sí VAMOS!!! FOLLAME!! ahora SI! venga jodido pichafloja, ya has acabado!!?? SIGUE hijoputa!! SI ASI!!!

Todo un primor; de su boca emanaban los pestilentes aromas del infierno, era una puta chimenea de soltar guarradas.

Para Potter era imposible no sonrojarse ante tan bellas y dedicadas palabras... Se quedó allí parado, durante varios minutos soñando despierto con lamerle los tacones a hermione mientras le dedica sus caricias con su látigo de nueve colas...

No tardó en irse detrás de un árbol, donde se alivió hasta extenuarse ambos brazos.

Menos de un minuto después volvía a estar ahí, de pie esperando para hablar (si podía) con hermione.

La puerta del coche se abrió y salió, vestida de inocente colegiala Hermione dejando en el coche a un desvirginizado muchacho llorando desconsolado y traumado para toda su vida.

- éstos son los que me gustan para empezar la noche... - jadeó, esbozando una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción.

- tengo que hablar contigo hermion. - susurró Potter, apoyado en un árbol.

- no me mola hacérmelo con alimañas Potter, piérdete! - y añadió un sugerente gesto con el dedo medio.

- no estoy aquí para eso - apremió, limpiándose las manos en sus bolsillos. - quiero joder a Malfoy..

- No creo que se deje ; le molan las tías, sobretodo las ricas, además, claro, de si mismo... yo misma me abrí de patas delante de él y ni siquiera me miró... fue humillante. - miró al cielo, apenada.

- Por eso mismo quiero joderlo vivo! quiero que ese mamón engreído pruebe la humillación a cucharadas soperas hasta que se quede vegetal!

- vas a necesitar mucho mas que tus trucos de pacotilla para eso, además es un Pijerín's, son intocables, los que manejan los hilos! como crees que jamás en toda la historia de mc. howard's ha habido un solo pijerin's castigado o amonestado? el último que regañó a un pijerin's fue el profesor lupin y mira como acabó.

- si, un hombre lobo lo violó y destrozó en el bosque, dijeron que lo habían contratado los pijerin's, pero lo negaron todo... -recordó amargamente Potter. - Aun así tienes que ayudarme, no voy a pasarme mis años aquí con ese maricón metiéndose conmigo, ya se meten todos, pero a él no lo soporto.

- Vete a mamarla Potter y déjame en paz, aun queda mucha noche, y kilómetros de polla que chupar como para quedarme aquí contigo tramando una ridícula, aunque tentadora venganza.

Y desapareció en la negrura, dejando a Potter tan solo como el que se quedó vigilando Perejíl ; solo, desconsolado, y cabreado.

No pasaron ni dos horas cuando un portazo puso a Ron patas arriba (con las arcadas y el vómito que acontecían ante tal postura), eran sus "simpaticos" hermanos, Jaco y Grifa, si había algo en el mundo que no se podía comerciar, ellos no lo conocían, y eran en hogwards los camellos nº 1.

No había nada que no pudieran conseguir por unos pocos euros.

- Te hemos traído género nuevo, hermanito! -anuncio solemnemente Jaco - Pastillas Bertipop de todos los efectos y cromos del Vaquilla.

- Paso de drogas tío, eso es para putos perdedores... Tenéis jaco?

- Jaco es él, yo soy Grifa, de verdad, como puedes llamarte nuestro hermano?? - reprochó con aire alegre.

- vete a la puta mierda Grifa!!, Potter no está y con lo que le quedó de lo que pilló del huerto de Metemel Nabo tiene para décadas, a mi no me quiere dar nada el so gorrón.

Bueno -espetó Grifa -él se lo pierde - las ranas lisérgicas ya las tenemos casi todas vendidas, pensábamos que queríais alguna... - añadió poniendo cara de circunstancias

En ese momento apareció Potter por el pasillo, y al ver a los hermanos en la puerta de su cuarto se escondió detrás de una columna, él les debía dinero, y si había un motivo para que ellos visitaran su habitación no era para ver a su "hermanito" sino para romperle las piernas y colgarlo de las orejas de la almenara.

Desistieron los hermanos y se marcharon desairadamente hacia el dormitorio de los profesores, donde unos ávidos clientes asiduos de las anfetas mas adulteradas les arrancarían de las manos lo que les quisiera vender. Un negocio seguro.

Suspiró de alivio al ver el pasillo libre, mas alguien resopló detrás suyo; por muy mágico que fuera Mc. Howard's, ni giger haría paredes que resoplaran ; tal bufido salió de la podrida boca de Flich el vigilante nocturno, todo un sádico.

- que haces a estas horas Potter? deberías estar durmiendo... - eres una molestia para este centro, y si pudiera, algún día la haría desaparecer yo mismo - añadió con una mirada dolorosamente punzante e incómoda.

y-y-ya me iba señor Flich - apresuró tapándose el culo corriendo hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

Flich tenia fama de pederasta entre otras atroces aficiones nocturnas, había intentado ser veterinario por correspondencia pero fué expulsado de CCC por enviar partes de las vivisecciones que no entraban en la materia; en su certificado de graduación ponía "no graduado por sádico loco hijodeputa", certificado que exhibía cono el mas alto honor en su garito en el cuarto de calderas, donde, se dice tiene un cuarto que haría palidecer a Hannibal Lecter.

Aquella noche Filch se conformó con un pobre pringao Rap&clown, quienes acostumbraban a vestir de forma de lo mas hortera y rimar todo lo que saliera da su boca o de la ajena, (De ahí Rap&Clown) al pobre desgraciado no lo encontrarían jamás, a menos que analizaran un poco la sopa de los lunes, cuyo "toque del cocinero" nadie conocía...

Los Rap&Clowns eran mas de letras que de ciencias por definición, adictos a colgantes y pelucas afro eran el factor decisivo para que una fiesta de la hostia se convirtiera en un puto bodrio; se enfadaban con facilidad y no tardaban en sacar la varita si decías una palabra que requiriese mas de media neurona para rimar. Unos putos pandilleros.

Al día siguiente en el comedor de mc. Howards había, como no!! Hamburguesas y patatas fritas, todo lo que a un buen nutricionista le haría correr hasta las antípodas y mas allá, desdeluego, los Pijerin's tenían comedor privado... Un elfo doméstico Les limpiaba los zapatos con la lengua antes de entrar.

-Con dos capas, Legolas, y esta vez quiero verme reflejado en ellas.

Daba igual de que mundo fueras, ver a un andrógino de metro ochenta limpiar los zapatos con la lengua tenia siempre un pequeño matiz surrealista.

Los elfos domésticos eran todos maricas y tenían la extraña costumbre de vivir en los árboles, además de hablar en una jerga extraña que a veces ni ellos mismos entendían.

- Namarië - susurró el elfo con la lengua adormecida

- Si, ya te dejare que me la chupes luego...

El elfo se quedó con cara de imbécil hasta que vino un Pijerin's que venia de las cuadras (he de añadir que Rulando no las limpiaba jamás); su rostro era ahora una estampa del horror.

Tenia que cruzar medio comedor hasta llegar a una mesa apartada en la "zona peligrosa" , la llamaban peligrosa porque estaba demasiado cerca de las de los profesores como para comer a gusto.

Lo mas difícil seria evitar al pesado de Pollín Querubín, todo el santo día con la polaroid, "buscando estrellas" decía él.. y las encontraba, las suyas propias, a cada puñetazo por una foto en el momento menos indicado, mas que llegar a ser cineasta quizá llegara a un derrame, al menos para que lo hostiaran tenia un talento innato.

- Una foto potter? – aquella frase podía ser una invitación a causarle una conmoción cerebral.

- te meto la cámara por el culo, pollín? – insinu

- no!! Otra no!! – gritó y echo a correr por el pasillo.

Quizá fue el rubor en las mejillas de pollín o el gemido involuntario al decir "Otra no!!" , pero desde entonces Potter nunca salió sin una navaja en el bolsillo.

Y allí estaba otro componente de la fauna de mc. hogward's, Membrill

Membrill era lo que sutilmente se diría "una asquerosa bola de sebo mugrienta" pero inteligente (a su manera), todo un HAckerPuF fuera de lugar.

Si pensabais que explicaría ahora quienes (mas bien "que") eran los HcKerPuF, sus jodeis

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En preparación el capítulo 2: El ataque de los clown.es


	2. Review al primer capi

Buenas!!!!!

Jejejeje, pues hoy os traigo un regalito muy especial que mi niñu ha hecho para mí......

Jojojo, cuando he vuelto del trabajo, me lo he encontrado escribiendo.... Y, ¡¡oh, surprise!! Escribía sobre Harry Potter!!!

Me he reído mucho, aunque no sé si os va a hacer la misma gracia , por lo menos debereis ser liberales, porque pone a parir absolutamente a todos los personajes... Pero esa es la frescura ;)

Bien, los que no conozcan Barcelona, no entenderán según qué guiños, así que os aclaro algunas cosas.

La Diagonal: Es una calle supergansa que cruza toda Barcelona, es donde se arrejuntan todo lo pijo, tiendas ultracaras, gente rica tipo Malfoy ; snobs repelentes....

Giger ¿Habeis visto Alien? Pues los fondos, los diseños del monstruo y demás es SUYO!!! Pasaos por alguna page sobre sus diseños y ya vereis a lo que me refiero ; es BESTIAL!! (Fuyur babea y lo adora)

Ya habréis leído sobre los personajes y sus respectivas casa, jojojo, no es muy difícil de encontrar el símil.

De momento no os explico nada más, ; en los otros capítulos se detallarán sus guiños. Espero que les haya gustado y mandenme reviews porfiplis, que si le dan buena acogida me ha prometido que escribirá más!!!!! Y yo quiero!!!

Por cierto ; Fuyur es MI novio ; mi Slytherin particular... :p


End file.
